bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Achievement System
Overview Located in Imperial Capital Randall's Administration Office under Missions, the Achievement System allows you to trade in Zel, Karma, Duplicate Units for Merit Points, buy rare spheres and many more! A detailed explanation of what each menu does will be shown below. Take note that you can only store up to 99,999 Merit Points at any given time. Trying to acquire more will give you a popup message. Challenges Similar to Daily Task missions, there will be 5 tasks to be done each day. Come back to this menu once the tasks are done to receive the associated Merit Points. If you do not accept the missions, you will not receive the Merit Points associated with that task. SP Challenges Special Challenge System has been added as a new feature in the game which will allow you to take on a special task. To unlock an SP Challenge, the completion of 50 regular missions is required. Once the requirement is met, a challenge will come out highlighted in red. Please take note that if you tap on the "Give Up" button, it will automatically get discarded and you will need to complete a new set of 50 Normal Challenges to activate it again. Records All achievements obtained throughout the lifetime are recorded here. Unlike Missions, Records do not have to be accepted until they are claimed. Missions are categorized into 12 sections. General= |-|Town= |-|Item= |-|Units= |-|Battlefield= |-|Arena= |-|Quest= |-|Frontier Hunter= |-|Raid Battle= |-|Grand Quest= |-|Mission= Under this category, you will see achievements that don't give you any points, but rather items and Gems. It's indeed special because you can obtain special spheres here! Have the total amount of Merit points to claim the rewards. |-|Special= *You MUST accept these missions or else they won't get credited. Only one can be ongoing at a time. Trade Here you can trade in Zel, Karma and Duplicate Units for more Merit Points. Zel= *You may exchange up to 20,000 pts per day. |-|Karma= *You may exchange up to 20,000 pts per day. |-|Units= Non-Rare Summon Rare Summon Elgifs Notes: *You cannot trade 1☆ and 2☆ units except for Elgifs *Units captured in the Vortex are considered Non-Rare Summon except for Elgifs: which have a different point system *You may exchange up to 99,999 pts per day *Every 10 level increment on a unit will add 1 Merit Point to their value for Non-Rare Summon *Every Elgif regardless of rarity is worth 100x their rarity Exchange Hall Trade in the Merit Points you have here for Evolution Materials, rare spheres and rare items! Each item listed below will have a cooldown duration and how many times you can exchange. Once over, the duration will reset, and you can exchange the same item again (only exception is event-only items). During Special Task events, exclusive items and spheres will be available to exchange at a high price. They are, of course, very worthwhile to get! Note: If you have full unit or item space, claiming another unit/sphere will give you a popup message and the exchange will be cancelled. Note: Please check in game to see what spheres are currently available. Units= |-|Spheres= *Every week, a low tier sphere will be available for a low amount of pts. *During certain times, better spheres will be available for a higher amount of pts *During Special Task Events, Extremely Rare spheres will be available for a heavy amount of pts. Some of the rare spheres are listed below. - 5,001 - 10,000= - 10,001 - 20,000= - 20,001+= }} |-|Other= *Imp Keys with a Special Event Duration are only available once.